Dog no more!
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: Haruhi Pays off her debt,Yay Her!Figure out what life is like for Haruhi not HAVING to work for the Host Club.This story is up for grabs.....no longer! It's gone.
1. No more Debt!

Disclaimer:

Tamaki: JOURO DOESN'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ohshc. BUT SHE DOES OWN THE RIGHTS TO: BRUNETTE, RED HEAD, BLACK HAIRED AND AKITO (BLACK AS WELL).

Me: I hope you actually read…cause chapter 2 is coming.

(!#$&) (R&R) (!#$&)

… "Should I even ask him?" She pondered aloud. "Probably." The voice' from behind the girl, made her jump. "Got..." One whispered in her right ear "You!" The other whispered in her left ear slightly poking her side. "Why do you guys always have to sneak up on me?" She asked. marveled by the mischievous smile they could hold for so long. "Because" The Older twin said. "You're our play toy." The younger one finished. "Not according to Kyouya!" Haruhi Said with a large smile on her face, finally realizing how they did it. "Nani?" They asked in unison. "Oh….You'll find out at our meeting at Tama's house tonight!" She Told them with that oh so wonderful smile upon her face.

----------- Tamaki's House

At Tamaki's House Everyone had arrived. The twins were on the lime green love seat. Mori was on a red cushioned, mahogany, wooden chair, Hunny of course was on Mori's shoulders. The King in his corner. Haruhi on the couch spread out and Kyouya standing up in the middle of the room…

"I bet four of you are asking yourselves. 'What am I doing here?' Well. As you can see, our King has been brought to 'his corner' and he won't come out….now….Haruhi, The King and myself know why. Let me put it in the way Tamaki could understand….Haruhi is now longer our dog….She has paid off her debts. Now. She has two choices, One she could become a normal girl in high school…well as normal as a commoner in a private academy could be. Or two, she could stay a host till graduation" Kyouya announced as everyone pondered what was going to happen Haruhi started freaking out realizing she had to make a decision. Hard. "This is out of my hands" The one sentence they thought he would never speak, came right out without hesitation. The room was silent. Until Hunny started to cry. "It's past his bed time. We should probably get home." Mori spoke standing up out of the chair. "We should go to….." Kaoru Said. "We have a fashion show tomorrow" Hikaru Finished. 'I need to get out of here.' Is what Haruhi was thinking of saying, but instead "I have to go as well. Father is probably worried" Haruhi said walking away slowly with a slump.

---------------School the next day Hii!!!!!

"Is that Fujioka-kun?" A Brunette asked. "Well This one is a girl…Fujioka is a boy. I think" The red head replied. "Akito! That girl is REALLY pretty." A black-haired boy in the front, said to his friend to the left.

Haruhi couldn't help but blush. Everyone was looking at her. At lunch all the guys tried to sit next to her but the club threatened any guy that even looked at her.

"Haruhi!" The King shouted, like a child on Christmas morning. "You look soooo pretty! My Daughter is becoming such a young woman!" "I'm not your Daughter." Haruhi exclaimed. "I haven't even met any of the Girlfriends you've had" She said with a chuckle, both of them knowing he never had a girlfriend during the club. "That's so harsh Haruhi." He said hugging himself.

!#$&()+!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+!#$&()

Sorry if that's all I have……..


	2. The first Contact

Yuri: JOURO DOES NOT OWN ALL OR ANY RIGHTS TO ohshc. SHE WOULDN'T WANT TO EITHER.

Me: Wha?!?!?!? YES I WOULD.

Yuri: (No she wouldn't)

Me : I Can read your mind…..YES I WOULD!

Hikaru: Really?!?!?!?!?!

Me: NO! I meant to her.

Hikaru: Ok…Awkward….Here.

(R,L&R)

--------------------------------------------------Story.--------------------------------------

"It's been two weeks since everyone at the school found out….Tamaki-senpai has been going crazy, the host club is full…Kyouya of course is happy. The twins are loving. Mori has been….acting weird lately. Hunny….Man he's Hunny. And Me? I'm kinda new to this." –

"Haruhi?! HARUHI!?" Tamaki Shouted running through the halls frantically. _'Where's Haruhi? There's thunder and lightning. She's probably curled up in a corner…we have to find her!'_

---------

'_Everyone is probably worried especially Tamaki-Senpai.'_ Haruhi thought cuddled up in a hallway, under a table. _Clash! 'I'm scared' _"Hmm?" Haruhi said looking behind her after feeling a warm red blanket come over her wet shoulders, soaked from running inside out of the rain. "Ta-Tamaki…Se—"Tamaki put his finger on her lips. "Please…Only Tamaki….You're okay now" He said wrapping her in his arms. Tamaki sitting up against the wall under the table with Haruhi. Tamaki was slouching to the right of Haruhi. He was now at her eye level. Tamaki was staring At Haruhi's face while she had her eyes shut….Tamaki couldn't escape the gravity that was pulling him closer to her.

-

Haruhi POV-

'_What's this? There's warm breathing on my face. Should I open my eyes? I don't know what to do. Maybe I Sh---_' suddenly I opened my eyes and noticed that I was making my way to his lips….like something was pulling us closer. I couldn't stop…I want to kiss him.

End Haruhi's POV-.

-

Tamaki's POV-

As we kissed I was thinking 'Her lips….they're warm and taste like cherries. Now I'm sure….I Love her.' I was sure at that moment I loved her… Nothing could take away that feeling's I had for her.

"Haruhi" I said gasping for air. "Yes?" She whispered. I went in for another Kiss…

"I love you." I quietly told her Right before our lips made contact. "I love you too sen---Tamaki" She said after the second kiss. Finally respecting my wishes. I kissed her for the third time. My tongue requesting access into her mouth, Access Granted. We kissed for quite some time. We had completely forgot about the thunder. Every now and then we'd stop for some air. I love her so much…

End Tamaki's POV-

'TAMA-CHAN!!!!!HARU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Haruhi" Tamaki whispered lovingly into her ear. "We have company" "I don't care" She said burying her face deeper in his chest. "Come one Haruhi. They're worried. We should go and tell them everything is all right. "Tamaki Said Slowly Picking her up and out from under the table. "Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki Shouted. "We're right here!"

Sorry. I Could Fit More… These chapters are going to be short…I'm doing it for a friend…..but you guys got what you wanted….they're "Together"


	3. A Heavy Depression

DISCLAMER!

Ranka: Jouro Does Not Own OHSHC. She owns the gum she is chewing: Extra, Cool green Apple.

Jouro: It's Delicious!

Kyouya: I hoped you'd like it. That's 50,000 Yen.

Jouro:--Spits The Gum in Kyouya's Hand--Take it Back.

Tamaki: That Wasn't Very Lady Like! Apologize!

Jouro: Sorry Kyouya.--Sticks Tongue out while Tamaki-nee-san Wasn't Watching--.

Kyouya:--Grins In My Stupidity--

Entire Cast: We hope you enjoy all the ½ hour Jouro Put into this.

Jouro: It took me three sticks of gum!

Kyouya: 150,000 Yen.

Jouro: Enjoy. R&R

"Ah! HARU-CHAN! TAMA-CHAN," Hunny yelled down the long hallway, which was slightly of dark because of the clouds; but every now and then lightning would strike illuminating the hallway. Haruhi and Tamaki stared at Hunny, with smiles on their faces; Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi's waist, as he slowly adverted his eyes down towards her. "Tama-chan…Haru-Chan…Dijoubu?" Hunny spoke with a loud tone slowly getting quieter.

"Where is everyone else?" Haruhi pondered aloud, "Ah, Takashi is in the west wing of the third building... Kyo-Chan is probably in the Third Music Room waiting for everyone to return. Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan are somewhere looking for you…" Hunny mumbled dozing off. "Tamaki-Senpai, we should take Hunny to the Host room." Haruhi said picking up Hunny-Senpai. Tamaki couldn't help but gaze at her; she had Hunny in her arms but he looked like a child. Tamaki could imagine it now……

Tamaki IMT –

"Mr. Souh, It's a boy!" The Dr. told him.

------Minutes later-----

"Tamaki, it's our child!" Haruhi said as the nurse handed their baby to her "Let's call him… Tamaki Jr.!" Haruhi told him.

---Five years later----

"Otaa-san! Otaa-san!" The child poked his head behind a tree, "I found you Otaa-san!"

The child exclaimed, "Otaa-san, When I grow up I want to be just like you!" He pointed at Tamaki.

"Boys it's time for Dinner" Haruhi Said wearing a pink/orange dress, that was frilly on the bottom. The sun setting gave an angelic look to Haruhi. "Hurry boys! You're going to make the food get cold!" She yelled.

"Haruhi, This is your best meal yet," Tamaki said with a smile upon his face, "You always say that Tamaki-… Tamaki? Tamaki-Senpai? ...

- End Tamaki IMT -

"Tamaki? Tamaki-senpai? TAMAKI!" Haruhi yelled in his ear, making him jump. "I swear I didn't do it!" He yelled, "What was that? Was it an immediate reaction, or did I catch you with something you did?" Haruhi said giving a slight chuckle

As they walked through the door Haruhi gently put Hunny on a red couch for him to sleep on. It's been hours since they were searching for Haruhi, and everyone was still in there waiting. They had to cancel Host Club that day; of course it would be coming out of Haruhi's debt. Kyouya was mad that she made the Host club close for today, but slightly relieved everything was okay.

"Milord, what did you and Haruhi do this whole time?" Kaoru asked with a devilish grin, "Nothing like that!" Tamaki Pleaded his case, "I'm gonna kick your Ass!" Hikaru Yelled, "It's not like I meant to!"

They both stopped when Haruhi Yelled "What do you mean 'It's not like you meant to!'" Tamaki was wishing he hadn't said those words. "Well, I mean, I meant to!" "I'm gonna kick your ass, How dare you violate Haruhi" "He didn't." Haruhi said, "Now I'm taking back second thoughts of even letting him get that far…" She whispered ending the sentence. As she walked out of the room Tamaki grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over into his hug. Tamaki Heard the last part of the sentence, "its okay my love, I shall wait an eternity for you." He tried to sooth her with his words.

Ring! Ring!

Kyouya picked up his phone, "Sorry, I've got to take this; Hospital."…

..."What?! Are you sure it's Haruhi's father?" Haruhi heard Kyouya as she tightened her grip on Tamaki's shirt. "Okay. Arigato." And with that Kyouya Hung up his phone. "Haruhi, I would like to talk to you in private, it's about your dad. "Hai." She answered as they walked in the next room.

"Haruhi, your Father has been in a car accident." Kyouya told her with no concern in his eyes. As if they were black wholes. No not even As bright as Black wholes. "How did this happen?" She said on the brink of crying.

"Well Your Father was on his way home, and a Mugger tried to mug him at a stop light. Ranka quickly slammed on the gas and headed straight in the intersection. He swerved one way than the other and eventually hit a Car and crashed."

"This can't be happening….."

"He has Temporary Amnesia, and is in a coma"

"What?"

"I think you should stay at one of your friend's houses until he is out of the hospital."

"Hai…" She said standing up. "Anything else?" She asked with a slight crack in her voice. "No."

She walked out of the room and everyone else was listening. "Haruhi, you can," Kaoru Started,

"Stay at our house" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence. "NO WAY AM I LETTING MY…Rankas, Daughter stay at your house." Tamaki Said with a realization that Haruhi was not his daughter, Haruhi was his…Haruhi was His Girlfriend?

"Haruhi, maybe you should stay at my house." Tamaki Offered. 'I would feel A lot safer if I was with Senpai.' "Hai Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi Said following him to the car. He opened the car door for her, she got in, and then he got in after her. The car ride was quiet…too quiet…Haruhi just sat there, starring out the window. There was a heavy depression on everyone, and it really started to show. It was hard for Haruhi to Smile anymore.

Bring on the flames…JK. Nice Reviews Would be….Nice.

Don't expect Another Chapter So Soon.

I'm Watching You

XJOUROX


	4. It was an accident 1 out of 2

"Why am I going to your room?" Haruhi asked curiously. "I'd see it safer if you were in the same room with me." Tamaki Replied;

'_He's been more serious since earlier today. He seems more protective over me; but not Fatherly…for once it was Tamaki's protection (Not like that) as her Boyfriend.'_

"I'll be sleeping on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow the maids will bring in a second mattress. I truly Love you my dear Haruhi; that is why I won't violate you." Tamaki Said as he showed her the room.

A while after dinner, Tamaki went and took a bath. Haruhi decided to get on Tamaki's computer.

As she opened the laptop She saw something Weird; A very mathematical algorithm…on Tamaki's computer…'MathTamaki? TamakiMath?'

"Oi! Tamaki!" She yelled as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Eh?"

"Should I close these algorithms on your computer?"

"Go ahead; I was looking at some of my work last year. It's already saved though. So you can close it."

'LAST YEAR?' "Okay…." Haruhi walked away from the door slowly thinking about what he had said,

'Was Tamaki a total genius?' "Haruhi, can you get me a towel, I've seem to have forgotten to bring one in with me." Tamaki shouted from the bathroom. 'I highly doubt.' "Sure senpai" Haruhi answered. She went down the hall and got a towel from the closet. As she turned the knob she opened the door to a completely naked Tamaki. She threw the towel at him "Senpai! Why were you standing naked in the middle of the room!?" Haruhi yelled, Furiously Blushing. "Thank God there was Steam!"

"Sorry Lovely! I didn't mean to…" Tamaki tried to reply without fainting from Haruhi seeing him, "I was thinking of going to get the towel at the door so you wouldn't have to come in and possibly see me. As I was walking to the door you opened it. Gome ne!" Tamaki walked out of the Bathroom WITH a towel on.

Haruhi couldn't stop blushing! Tamaki walked over to the couch "Haruhi, could you leave?" He asked, "I need to get dressed. And I surely don't want to be disrespectful, it's wrong to see me without my clothing."

"ah, Hai Senpai," She started to walk towards the door.

Should I make this A lemon or keep it T lvl?

Review the answer…If no one answers it's going to Lemon.


	5. It was an accident 2 out of 2

This is really short because It's pretty much a sequel to Chapter 4. But I had to break chapter four and chapter five up to ask about the lemon. Gome Ne. Enjoy. R&R.

Jouro: The introduction will be done differently today. Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Note: Jouro ne possède pas tout ou la droite à OHSHC, s'il vous plaît ne pas la poursuivre en justice! Elle vous aime les lots! Tamaki

Ce Refus/Avertissement est en français dans l'honneur de Tamaki; le demi demi français japonais que tout le monde amour.

Aller le pour la traduction Jouro

---00OO00OO00oo00OO00OO00---

Haruhi walked out of the blondes room and into the empty living room, sighing about her father. 'Is he okay? Is he gonna be all right?And if he was all right, will Tamaki be if he finds out what happened?' Haruhi laughed at the thought, a true genuine laugh, something that she hadn't done in awhile. 'Why am I laughing about the incident? I should be kicking the crap out of Senpai! But why am I taking this so lightly?' Haruhi picked up the phone and dialed a number.

-Beep-

"_Ootori Residents._" A maid answered,

"This is Haruhi Fujioka; may I please speak to Kyouya?" Haruhi spoke into the phone.

-Long pause-

"_Yes you may; please hold on while I retrieve the young master_," The maid told her.

-Long pause-

"_Moshi-Moshi?" _Kyouya said on the other line.

"Kyouya-Senpai, Is there any new information about my father?"

"_None yet, He's still in coma and He vital signs are the same. You should probably come to visit him, talk to him. Even if he's sleeping, he can still hear you._"

"Hai."

"_How is Tamaki 'treating' you_?"

'_**Should I tell him about earlier**_?'

-Long pause-

"_Haruhi?_"

'_**No. Not yet**_' "Ah, Fine. He's in his room getting dressed. He's being a fine gentleman. Besides… Never mind, forget about it. But he's very concerned for my father, and he's been comforting me a lot"

"_Good. Haruhi, I have to go to a meeting_."

"Okay"

"_Goodbye_"

"Goodbye"

-Beep-

Haruhi hung up the phone. " Who was that lovely?" The blonde questioned buttoning up his shirt, "Kyouya-senpai; I called him to ask how otaa-san was. He said everything is still the same." Haruhi said "I think we should visit him." Haruhi was starring at Tamaki; Tamaki had an evil grin on his face—"Tamaki?"--He got closer to Haruhi, "Senpai?" "Haruhi, You know what?"

"Senpai?!" "I think we should...BOO!" (Got you there! It's not going to be a lemon, I would lose to many readers. There you go, the decision!) "AHH!" Haruhi screamed in shock, "Senpai, Don't Do that!" "Sorry.." "baka" She whispered Holding Her chest.

It's Haruhi's turn to take a shower. She went in brought a towel with her. 'Which shampoo do I use?!' She thought getting ready to wash her hair. "TAMAKI-SENPAI! WHICH SHAMPOO DO I USE?" She yelled. "UMM. LET ME SHOW YOU!" Tamaki Responded, "Fine." She said. She put a towel on and opened the door. "Ah..." Tamaki turned red at the sight of Haruhi in a towel. "Let me show you..." He walked towards the bath, "This one" He said pointing at tre semme. "Do you need any bath fizzies?" Tamaki said Child like, "No, Now if you would please leave," As Tamaki was walking out he slipped on... "What's this?" The object had fallen on his head; He picked it up and examined it..."Ha...ru...hi's...under..wear?" Tamaki said red as a MacIntosh apple...That is a red MacIntosh apple. Haruhi ran up to him and slipped on her jeans, letting go of her towel and falling on Tamaki. He was face down and she was ontop of him. Haruhi's face was as red as...It was red, Okay? She hadn't realizeed she was naked until she got up, and saw her towel on the other side of the room. She quickly ran and jumped into the tub, "Tamaki, Out! And leave my panties here!"

1 Hour later after Haruhi was finished soaking and sulking, She got out of the tub. She put her Nightgown on, and walked out into the bedroom. She saw Tamaki had fallen asleep on her bed waiting for her. She walked over to her bed and put a cover on Tamaki, Then laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

---OOOO0000oooo0000OOOO----

R&R!

Chapter 5/6 is coming. I hope you enjoyed this one.

XJOUROX

* * *


	6. We Did WHAT! AKA short chapter

DISCLAIMER:

Tamaki: OHSHC is not what Jouro has rights to. She does have rights to...Let me thinking...Nothing really...Oh well.

Jouro: I have rights to ...Or at least my otaa-san does...I have stocks.

Kyouya: I also own stocks to . So what?

Jouro: I'm proud of what I own! Shut up...

Enjoy

-OOOOOOOOOO0000000oooooooo000000OOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

Haruhi woke up to sunlight peaking through the red curtains. She felt so comfortable in Those red silk.. sheets? She realized; She was in Tamaki's Bed..

She looked to her left and there was her prince; so peaceful, with his blonde hair ruffled, and the sunlight, on his face...And body? His chest was naked and the cover thank God was covering his – cough - Haruhi noticed she was naked too.

Tamaki's eyes opened and stared at Haruhi, "Hello Princess. Could you tell me what you might be doing in my be...d..."Tamaki looked at Haruhi then blushed turning around, "What happened?" "I wish I knew..." "Ummm, Do you think we...?" He asked still turned from her, "Possibly...I don't know...I've never...umm..." "I get it...I haven't...umm...Either..." "I need to go somewhere then...I mean if neither of us know..." 'Oh God, My father could wake up with a grandchild...' "Oh and Tamaki-Senpai, We need to visit my Father today." "Hai, do you need a ride 'out'?" He asked concerned, Haruhi was getting dressed so he was still turned away from her, "No, I'll walk."

-Negative- The test read. 'Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if I was pregnant, Especially out of marriage. But I think I might have wanted to have a baby...his baby. I need to get a hold of myself! I'm going gaga over a boy! This isn't Haruhi Fujioka!' "Now...Time to Tell Tamaki-Kun I'm not pregnant" She said with a disappointed look on her face.

GOOOOOOO00000000ooooooooooo000000000OOOOOOOOLD

"Tamaki-Kun...Tamaki-Kun...hmmmm, I wonder where he could be."

* * *

Author Notes: 

Sorry For the Short Chapter...I'm trying to post chapters really _Fast. _R&R Please. For chapter Request Review OR Message. Previous Reviews appreciated. 

XJOUROX 


End file.
